Alien Raybeak
Alien Raybeak appeared in 1996 TV series called Ultraman Tiga. Alien Raybeaks (レイビーク星人 Reibiku Seijin) are ornithoid aliens from the P413 Nebula that came to Earth to capture humans to replenish their planet's slave supply. The alien leader's eyes were red color and his followers' eyes were yellow. They were found and destroyed by Ultraman Tiga. A bird like alien species, these creatures came to Earth to enslave humans. Back on their planet, a similar species of humans were their slaves. Unfortunately, the species became extinct. With no other alternative, they went to Earth. They were stationed at an old warehouse. One night, a boy was out alone when, and he saw the aliens. GUTS got there in time. Shinjoh and the boy were shot by the shrink ray, but Daigo managed to escape. GUTS. attacked the aliens at their hideout the next day. Daigo transformed into Tiga with the Spark Lens when he was out numbered. Ultraman Tiga managed to rescue the shrunk humans that were in the case. He gave them to Horii and Munakata. The Raybeak leader fought Tiga, he proved to be a match even in Tiga's Power Type. When Ultraman Tiga had the upper hand, Alien Raybeak made an attempt to escape in his ship. Tiga destroyed it after a short air chase. Later in episode 42, Faivas created a virtual version of Alien Raybeak leader named Virtual Alien Raybeak II (バーチャルレイビーク星人II Bācharu Reibiku Seijin II). After Yazumi destroyed a mind-controlled boy's virtual Alien Muzan avatar, he sent another virtual avatar, Virtual Alien Raybeak to attack him. A mysterious girl appeared and escort Yazumi to safety. Later, the Alien Raybeak avatar appeared and attacked the duo until Yazumi shot the alien, deleting him. After a strange comet fall into Matsumoto City, various past enemies of Super GUTS and GUTS began on a roaming spree, scaring the citizens. Super GUTS officers Ryo and Asuka were on a patrol and suddenly Ryo witnessed her old enemy, Bishmel walked towards them and fired, as it vanished but Asuka instead sees the enemy as Alien Raybeak. Asuka said, "That Alien Raybeak had vanished.", but Ryo replied, "Alien Raybeak? Weren’t we just fighting Bishmel just now!?", thus making them confused. Powers and Abilities Normal Leader * Shrink Gun: Each Alien Raybeak can be equipped with a special gun that shrinks and captures targets. * Eye Rays: Alien Raybeak Leader can emit powerful rays of red energy from his eyes. * Saucer: Alien Raybeak possessed a saucer that they used to travel among the stars. It's known defense system was three parabolic antennae that fires energy blasts. Followers * Shrink Gun: Each Alien Raybeak can be equipped with a special gun that shrinks and captures targets. Virtual * Blaster: Virtual Alien Raybeak II can be equipped with a special gun but unlike the original function which shrinks and captures targets, it fires a blue laser. * Teleport: Virtual Alien Raybeak II can teleport. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Birds Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Characters Portrayed by Hirohiko Kakegawa Category:Characters Portrayed by Masaharu Satō Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Ultraman Universe